


The Monster in These Halls

by wildeamaryllis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fili tries to be understanding and is the best big brother, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, In which Erebor is definitely haunted, My attempt at a horror story, Thorin thinks his nephew is going insane, and Kili is the unfortunate victim, but he's not, either way he's losing his shit, or maybe he is, poor baby, this fandom needs more scary stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeamaryllis/pseuds/wildeamaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor has been reclaimed, and everything is as it should be. However, a darkness lurks in those ancient halls, and Kili finds out firsthand what it is to experience true terror.</p>
<p>In which everybody lives, but not everyone is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster in These Halls

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the fandom- I wrote this back during Halloween, and I just got around to editing it now. Hope you enjoy!

It had started out innocently enough. They were small, minor incidents which held no sort of malevolence if viewed as separate occurrences.

The knocking on the walls at night, the creaking of the doors, objects he thought to have put away appearing innocuously on his desk the next morning-Kili thought nothing of it, really. Erebor would forever remain a mystery to him, no matter how many times he explored its halls. Besides, he had always been a bit forgetful; his recent recovery from a terrible blow to the head probably hadn’t helped.

He hadn’t known how bad it would get, how torturous the merest noise in the night would become, how utterly terrifying his small room would turn out to be until it spread through all the walls of Erebor and beyond, encasing him in his own personal hell.

First came the whispering. 

That night, as he settled into bed, Kili had sworn he heard a quiet rustling from the corner of the room. He sat up slightly, gazing into the darkness with furrowed brow. Again! That time it had been more of a murmur. He straightened and peered at his doorway, where he thought the noise originated. 

“Fee? Is that you?” He asked in a tentative voice no louder than a whisper.

No response. Everything had gone silent, eerily so. _It must have been someone in the hall _, Kili reasoned to himself. He threw the covers over his head and burrowed into the warmth of his mattress, eager to rest. Just as he was dozing off, the murmurs repeated themselves-louder this time! He began to shake, though he tried to keep himself as still as possible. Kili wished, not for the first time, that he hadn’t requested a room for himself. The room felt empty without the sounds of Fili’s gentle snoring to lull him to sleep. As he drew his blankets tighter around him, Kili forced down the urge to run to his brother’s room. He needed his rest. In fact, this was probably all in his own mind- noises invented in the silent splendor to fill the void usually occupied by the rustling of leaves and other sounds of the night.__

___'Kili' _.__ _ _

____He froze under the covers, daring not even to breath. That was no illusion or trick- someone had whispered his name! _If this is my brother _, Kili thought, _I’m going to skin him alive. _Yes, that had to be it. While Kili was the brother known for his pranks and misbehavior, Fili was not above a trick or two himself. His brother, however, was rarely caught, as his pranks were more subtle and required a great deal of finesse._____ _ _ _

________This could _definitely _be the work of Fili.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With that thought in mind Kili sprang from his bed, no longer afraid and now intent on catching Fili out of bed. He grabbed a wolf pelt from his bed and wrapped it around his shoulders, prepared to face the drafty halls of Erebor. He took a candle from his desk and lit it, venturing out into the dark hallway. Though the halls were filled with torches, he felt better walking with his own source of warmth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It seemed to take an eternity to reach his brother’s room. The halls had again gone silent, and try as he might he couldn’t hear any sign of Fili or see any darting shadows. Finally arriving at his door, he shoved it open, expecting to find the room empty and bare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Fili, however, was snoring away in his bed, completely entangled in his covers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________What? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Unintentionally letting out a frightened whimper, Kili leaned against the doorframe and stared in disbelief at the figure sleepingly soundly in the bed. _But it had to have been him! _Only the royal family were allowed in the bed chambers here, and he couldn’t imagine Uncle Thorin or his mother attempting to frighten him like this. He watched in horror as Fili, who was attuned to waking at his brother’s every noise, stirred immediately at his small sound. He rose out of bed, blinking tiredly at the figure in his doorway.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Kee? What’s wrong?” He gazed concernedly at his brother, starting to get out of bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________At the sound of his brother’s voice, Kili sunk further down the doorframe. It suddenly hit him that the dark, malicious voice in his room couldn’t possibly have been his brother- the contrast now was clear as day. Whether he was imagining things or being stalked an unseen entity in the night, Kili couldn’t help but feel utterly unsettled and in desperate need of his brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He wrapped his pelt tighter around his shoulders and reached a hand out to his approaching brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Can I sleep in here tonight?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Soon even this minor comfort wouldn’t be enough. But Kili hadn’t known that, in the beginning. He thought that every demon could be chased away by the warm embrace of his brother’s arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Oh, how wrong he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Updates might be a little slow, as I'm currently back at university, but I'll try to be regular!


End file.
